


No Means

by SmilesMcGee



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesMcGee/pseuds/SmilesMcGee
Summary: This takes place following the discovery of Web’s relationship by his father, who managed to keep the secret from his wife for a mere day and a half.mmm lots of yelling, idk what else to say abt it..





	

“I don’t think that’s relevant, mom.”

Red eyes snapped up to meet Webster’s gaze, narrowing rapidly. “You don’t think it’s _relevant_? How many years have I given you my trust? And you _choose_ ,” she stood abruptly, moving closer to where he stood, “to _lie_ to me?”

DustedWeb licked his lips nervously, “It wasn’t a lie mom… I was just-”

“No!” She was mere inches away from him now, glaring up, fury twisting her features. “It _was_ a lie! Choosing not to tell me is lying, no matter what your father may have convinced you.”

Webster’s eyes flickered quickly to where his father stood, head down, hands wiping dishes, pretending for all he was worth that he wasn’t there, that he wasn’t a part of this.

“Don’t look at him, you look at _me_ while I talk to you!”

“I’m sorry mom…” Web focused instead on a point just over his mother’s head, knowing she could tell, but that she would not challenge it. “I planned to tell you, but I didn’t know,” he swallowed, “I didn’t know how.”

Danou grabbed his chin, forcing his head down to her level. “And you thought,” she asked quietly, voice almost a whisper, “that the solution to that, was to _hide_ this from me?!”

“Did you think, DustedWeb, that I would not find out? That you could hide this from me forever?” Her face twisted into a sneer, voice raising, “What would your grandpar say?!” She shoved his chin away from her and walked back towards the table, turning her back to her son.

Webster quashed the automatic desire to rub his jaw where her fingers had been, knowing it would only escalate the situation should she see. “Mom I’m, I’m _sorry_ …” he said, voice breaking.

She shook her head, still refusing to face him. “What an ungrateful son I’ve raised. That would _lie_ to me, that would _sneak_ behind my back, so _selfish_ that he would rather spend his time sucking face with some outsider than tending his duties and dedicating himself to his _clan_!”

Web flinched at the harshness of the words, _You hardly raised me_ , he thought, immediately regretting the sentiment. _That’s not fair, I’m sorry._ He let out a shaky breath, glasses beginning to fog slightly.

“I’m sorry….”

Danou sighed, turning back to face him, lips tight. “What are you sorry for?”

Web swallowed, trying to pick his answer carefully, “For.. for not telling you sooner that I was seeing someone. For.. for lying.” He straightened his back slightly, hoping the good posture would convey a better image of sincerity.

She shook her head yet again, “And I’m sorry. Sorry that your father walked in to find you in the arms of some _strange_ man, and sorry,” she raised her voice, “that he would even _think_ to attempt and hide your deception from me for even a minute.”

Keleya’s shoulders hunched even more, his attention kept dutifully on the dish he was wiping, as if he hadn’t been drying the same bowl for the past five minutes.

Danou crossed her arms tightly, “Who is he.”

Web took in a shaky breath, his resolve beginning to flounder, “His name is Azerath, he’s from a city in the Lightlands. Near Hue'n.”

His mother tsk’d loudly. “And how, tell me, did you even _meet_ this Azerath of City.”

Webster fought to keep his hands by his side, instead of rubbing at his neck like he wanted. “We met during one of my visits to the Windles. I’d been recording,” he looked down to a spot on the floor, “you know, at the Clan Ventusian?”

She grunted an acknowledgment, the edge in her voice clear, even then.

“He’d been escorting a friend,” Webster licked his lips, “and he helped me pick up my papers… we just,” he shrugged, “started talking.”

Danou’s eyes narrowed, “Your papers?”

“I’d dropped them…”

She shook her head, “Disappointing, but not a surprise. What is it he does.”

Web continued to stare at the ground, “He’s charged with the nesting grounds, where he’s from. It’s a good job, he runs them himself.”

“And what of _your_ Kiigol, DustedWeb?! Did you not think of your own?! Does you duty mean _nothing_ to you?!”

Webster flinched at the sudden outburst. “It hasn’t been… busy..” he answered back quietly, tears finally beginning to well up in his eyes. “I would never neglect our nesting grounds…”

“Nesting ground?!” Danou made a long angry hiss, “Do we _shame_ you DustedWeb? That you would refuse both your duty _and_ the words of your _people_?” She pushed off the table and pointed a finger at his chest, “We have carved this place from the land, _your family_ made this clan a home for our people; yet you _insist_ on neglecting your work and try so _hard_ to _disgrace_ us!”

The tears were flowing hot and thick down his cheeks now, a clear sign of weakness, but not something he could control. “I’m sorry…” he whispered.

“YOU LIED TO ME.”

Web looked at his feet in shame, hiccuping slightly, “I’m so sorry, mom…”

Danou drew in a slow breath, arms still crossed, gazing up at the ceiling as she gathered her thoughts. The three of them stayed that way, completely silent, for a few minutes. The only sounds that of a cloth across a bowl, and the gentle hitches of Webster’s breath as he attempted to control his crying.

Finally, Danou let out a steady breath, lowering her head to speak. “You are, DustedWeb, my only child. I care for you very deeply. I know,” she uncrossed her arms, “that you do not believe this, but I do.”

“I don’t-” He was cut off by a sharp hiss from his mother.

“Do _not_ interrupt me. Have some respect at the very least.”

Webster nodded, and she continued, “I care for you, and don’t wish to see you make any wrong decisions. You _will_ make this right, DustedWeb. This,” she grimaced, “ _Azerath_ , will not stay another night in your home until you have done right by this family and introduced him the proper way, including to your grandparents. Am I understood?”

Webster nodded, “I understand.”

“Good.” Danou turned back to the table, picking up a handful of papers.

Web blinked a few times, watching as a few more tears joined their companions on the floor. Sniffing and recognizing a dismissal when he saw one, Web turned and began shuffling towards the door.

Keleya placed the bowl and towel down on the counter, “Dusty….” he said, reaching a hand out towards his son.

Webster shook his head sharply, unwilling to listen to his father’s feeble pleas for forgiveness.

His hand on the door handle, Danou’s voice rang out, loud in the silent room, “I _do_ love you, Dusted.”

Webster paused a second longer on the threshold before pushing the door open. Once more to head back to his cold and empty home.


End file.
